Recuerdo de Navidad
by Princess and Writter
Summary: La primera Navidad de Sirius Black fuera de los muros de Azkaban One-shot


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes aquí citados son de Jotaká Rowling, yo solo los uso por un corto lapsus de tiempo.

_Recuerdo de Navidad by Princess_

La noche era fría, sobretodo en el interior de la casa de los Black, la cuál carecía de cualquier medio de calefacción que no fuera un simple hechizo que fallaba en ocasiones. El no debía hacer magia, por lo que debía aguantar el frío y hacer uso de las viejas y raídas mantas que guardaba aún en su cuarto para no helarse. No le importaba. En Azkaban, había estado muchísimo peor y había logrado sobrevivir sin ningún problema. Pero se sentía solo.

Harry, Ron y Hermione no podrían ir a verlo hasta el día siguiente y la idea de quedarse solo la noche del veinticuatro no le agradaba demasiado. Temía recordar.

Sus pensamientos se solían confundir con los recuerdos de su juventud, las Navidades pasadas en donde las risas y las bromas eran lo más importante, las chicas eran la compañía perfecta tanto para él como para sus amigos y la emoción de tener lo antes posible entre sus manos los regalos era su mayor ilusión.

Si, temía recordar por que hacerlo suponía evocar el dolor que sentía desde hacia años por la pérdida de sus amigos.

La traición de Peter, la muerte de Lily y James, sus años en Azkaban...habían pasado tantas cosas desde la última vez que había logrado sonreír en Navidad que estaba seguro de haber olvidado por completo lo que era aquella festividad.

Lo había olvidado, porque no tenía a nadie con quien compartirla.

—Soledad—murmuro en voz baja, tomando entre sus manos la taza de chocolate caliente que descansaba sobre la mesa de la cocina—.Soledad es mi compañera de Navidad.

Sonrió al recordar la última Navidad que había pasado dentro de Hogwarts como estudiante, la pelea que había tenido con su pelirroja amiga Lily por una broma que le había gastado al verla llegar despeinada a la sala común al igual que su amigo James.

_"—No me extraña que sonría como bobo. Seguro que su __r__egalo de Navidad ha sido el mejor que ha recibido en su vida, ¿o no, pelirroja?"_

Esa había sido la frase desencadenante de la furia de la prefecta Evans.

Aunque en su momento había sido doloroso en cierto modo-podía recordar con claridad el dolor en su nuca por culpa del tintero que había ido a parar justo en aquel lugar con una extraña fuerza-en aquellos momentos en los cuales se dedicaba a pensar en la cocina de su casa, no podía evitar reír al recordarlo.

Eran buenos recuerdos, felices que calentaban su frío y solitario corazón.

Las campanadas del reloj de pie que estaba en mitad del pasillo de entrada, y que había sido un regalo por parte de Albus Dumbledore, resonaron en toda la casa, en cada habitación del caserón haciendo eco al encontrarse con el silencio.

Apenas eran las diez, pero el ya se encontraba demasiado cansado como para seguir vagando por las habitaciones como un fantasma.

Aquella casa le traía recuerdos también de sus Navidades con su familia. La reuniones familiares que se hacían y que no tenían nada de navideño, solo el reencuentro entre personas unidas por un mismo lazo de sangre y similares ideologías.

Esos recuerdos eran amargos en comparación con los otros, pero también le arrancaban una sonrisa de los labios. Triste y melancólica, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

Lo único que recordaba con cierta calidez de aquellas Navidades sin sentido era cuando, tanto su hermano Régulus como él se escapaban de las charlas de los adultos y salían a la calle a jugar con la nieve, como los niños que en aquellos tiempos eran.

—Éramos hermanos—murmuro a la nada, como si Regulus estuviera a su lado en aquella cocina, como cuando eran niños—.Éramos hermanos pero siempre supimos que aquella hermandad terminaría cuando pisáramos Hogwarts.

Suspiro y se abrigo mas con las viejas mantas, agradeciendo el calor que estas le regalaban y que junto al chocolate, ya tibio, impedía que el frío le llegase hasta los huesos.

Era veinticuatro de diciembre y estaba solo en su casa. Su ahijado y sus amigos no llegarían hasta el día siguiente y carecía de pasatiempos para entretenerse pero igualmente una sonrisa se dibujo en su cansado y demacrado rostro adulto.

Eran las primeras Navidades, en muchos años, que pasaba libre y fuera de Azkaban. Como prófugo, si, pero libre de todos modos.

Tomo la taza de chocolate entre sus manos y se dedico a saborear el dulce sabor del espeso líquido ya frío. Que se encontrase solo en la casa ya no era tan terrible, aunque seguía teniendo miedo de recordar.

Y ese miedo no se marcharía hasta que la Navidad terminara para el. Hasta que su alma se cansara de recordar.


End file.
